Sleep walking
by LittleTeaLeaf
Summary: Btvs/Hercules X-over. Hades has captured the god of sleep and the other gods ask the scooby gang to help them free him.


_Summary: Btvs/Hercules X-over. Hades has captured the god of sleep and the other gods ask the scooby gang to help them free him.  
Spoilers: Yes, some.  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the plot.  
AN: I know that I may have made some mistakes when it comes to the gods, but I am trying to do my best._

**Sleep Walking**

**by: LittleTeaLeaf**   
  
Sunnydale   
  
Xander couldn't sleep.   
He had been trying for the last two hours. He always went out as a light when he came home from work. He had tried everything from counting sheep to read about the next prophecy that was going to happen. Nothing even got him to yawn.   
Something was wrong. He could feel that something had happened that wasn't supposed to have happen.   
If he only knew what.   
  
The underworld   
  
Hades smiled down at the beautiful man that was lying in the cage.   
It hadn't been hard getting him to come with him as Hades had thought. But after he had used his good charm and zapped him with a little lightning, Hypnos had come with him quite easily. He had to carry him, but still.   
"So what do you plan to do with him?"   
Hades turned around. He hadn't expected anybody to come here, it wasn't often he got visitors. Somehow everybody thought that the god of the underworld was someone they didn't want to go visit.   
"What in the name of Hera are you doing here?" He said going over to the other man. Ares laughed and gave him a manly hug. "What can't I visit a friend and favorite uncle without having a reason to do so," he asked going over to the cage where the man was laying.   
"I thought Poseidon was your favorite uncle? No wait, that was Apollo wasn't it? That boy loves the waves." Hades said going over to the other god. Ares was one of the few gods that Hades actually could stand being with, for more then five minutes of the time.   
"So what are you going to do with him?" Ares asked again.   
Hades hadn't given much thought in what he was going to do with the god. He had had one of his, lets kidnap one of the gods and see how Zeus takes it. Besides it was no fun trying to find a reason for every time he did something like this.   
"I think I'm going to keep him for a while until Zeus begs me to give him back." Hades said. "How big deal is it if the god of sleep is away anyway?"   
"Zeus is going to get really mad. You know how he is with the mortals, and when the mortals aren't happy then Zeus isn't very happy." Ares said with an evil grin on his face. This could be very interesting.   
  
Mount Olympus   
  
"Have you found Hypnos yet?"   
Aphrodite came into the room where Cupid, Hermes and Athena were arguing about something or another. They didn't even seemed to have heard her question and totally ignored her.   
That was something the goddess of love didn't take lightly.   
She was just about to make them into little fluffy rabbits when another god came into the room.   
"Hades got him!" He shouted out in pure desperation, everybody knew how important Hypnos was for Morpheus.   
"What!" All the gods in the room said at ones.   
Morpheus walked over to Hermes and his lover gave him a hug. "Hades got him. Hades got him." He repeated over and over again. Hermes didn't say anything, the other gods just looked at the two gods hugging each other.   
"We must get him back," they turned and saw Strife, or his spirit standing in a corner. Strife took a step forward gazing at the group that were standing in the room. "The mortals can't sleep you know."   
"What do you mean the mortals can't sleep?" Cupid asked, he was confused what was with the deal with Strife being around here now. The other god had been dead for a very long time and suddenly he was just standing there.   
Strife looked over at his cousin, there was something in his eyes that made Cupid regret that he ever had asked the question. "How do you think they can sleep if the god of sleep isn't there to make it happen?"   
Cupid didn't have an answer to that.   
  
Sunnydale   
  
Xander had given up his hunt for sleep and was now walking the streets of Sunnydale. He was surprised to see so many humans that where out this night.   
The people living in Sunnydale weren't stupid, well most of them weren't, they knew that Sunnydale had the highest death rate in the area. He continued to walk around hoping that it would tire him out and make him go to sleep.   
  
TBC, maybe   
  



End file.
